


Windfall's Illusion

by UsernameAshurii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, College, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameAshurii/pseuds/UsernameAshurii
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has dreams but not of his own. He has a part-time job as a painter instructor.  He meets someone that embodies expressive art. Free and full of emotion. Akaashi knew he was out of his league but somehow he always gets attracted to the Ace of his College's Men's Volleyball Team, Bokuto Koutaro.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Cold breeze. The stern tock of every tick of the wall clock. Strangers around me who take advantage of each other. Every day, for some reason. It just all looks the same.

_I’m not allowed to let others take my title._

_Don’t be one step behind._

_Always have the hunger to be the best in everything._

_Carry the family’s name in flying colors every single second I live._

_Never be a second rate._

These are the orders I must execute in every single breath I take. They said I must be grateful to be able to be a part of their so-called _family_.

Perfection is our specialty. No one can be called a Keiji if one cannot keep up with the members’ expectations. If one is falling behind, he or she will be discouraged or their lives shall be ruled by the puppeteer’s fingers. No matter the order, it must remain definite and strong.

_“This artwork is good but have you seen your cousin Jae’s? The age gap doesn’t matter. You can beat him because you’re mommy’s prodigy, okay?”_

_“Give it up! This is not even worth my money! Scram your shitty works to the streets!”_

**“Why are you giving up?”**

**“Why you say?”**

“Akaashi! Akaaaashi!” Bokuto-san repeatedly tugs the hem of my pullover. By the scent of his fragrance, he is at least 10cm close to my face again.

I peeked through my eyelids and as predicted, he was right there. The familiar soft yet intense gaze that sent shivers to my spine from the day I met him by accident. There were some bullets of his sweat hanging around his adam’s apple and jawline. Seems like they’re enjoying being so close to this bundle of sunshine.

Something I’d be honored to have.

Wait, what the fuck am I saying?

It’s good I keep these peculiar thoughts about him in my head. Saying it aloud would make me such a wreck.

“Who do you think you are? Slacking practice in the middle of the day, huh!” His forehead creased into a semi-pissed expression. One hand on his v-line waist like some annoyed mom would do.

“You always slept after a little sets recently.” He huskily groaned as his frown started to form.

The mode is switching now to the side I adore about him.

“You’ve been quiet and it’s fu...annoying.” He muttered with a lowkey hiss.

He faced his back at me like he was upset and it shows. I hate to admit but he looks cute when I accidentally triggered his grumpy mode. I just don’t let him see that I’m enjoying this. He’s the only one I respect in my life right now.

I cautiously stood up from the surface roots of the tree and sneakily approached him. I was planning to do a surprise attack but I was the one who immediately got caught up in my feet. He wrapped his long and massive arms around me and embraced me like I would disappear at any moment once he lets go.

Like an idiot, I just stand still while his breath touches the nape of my neck. Constantly, my heart rates have an equal palpitation as he tightens his hold of me.

He always does this when he thinks I’m losing my shape. Not in a physical manner more in a mental state approach. He knows me more than I know myself.

I always try to stay calm and deliver my play in top shape level to avoid stealing anyone’s attention from the practices we have.I can’t share my burdens with others. For they would also force themselves to carry this mind-numbing weight with me.

It’s like spreading a virus to another until others start talking behind your back.

I can’t tell how long this hug would last. Sometimes it's brief but mostly prolonged depending on how Bokuto-san’s reading my aura. He usually stays quiet and lets the surrounding cool off on its own. As if he was trying to radiate his positive energy through some corporal contact.

I’m not complaining since this is the only form of comfort I have to de-stress myself.

If he continues this, I don’t know how else would I interpret this...

“Akaashi, stop looking so stupid.” He grunted and breaks the peaceful air around us.

I felt my face fell as he casually says that it’s part of his everyday vocabulary. I softly pat his back and gave the last one more effort.

The moment’s destroyed and buried below the surface level now. He can also be so brutal as he spats nothing-but-facts speeches. I need to catch up with him soon and stop being such a pushover.

Gsauce, I’m already in college for damn’s sake.

“We’re not in high school anymore so stop being such a baby.” He unclasped from the cuddle and now he has his stern dad switch on. "It's your choice if you want to cling onto me, I wouldn't mind but..." He pauses for a moment and his Aurean plated orbs met my baby blue ones. No words escaped his half-open moist lips but the silence in between us was shouting that sent a thousand words. 

I don't know if this is one of his games but he's fixated on observing my face. I saw how gentle his stare became as his eyes drifted from my nose then down to my lips. My hands wanted to fidget but I can tell he was teasing me again. I'm annoyed by the fact he's amused in receiving my embarrassing reactions. As if I'll let him get his way again with me. 

I sensed the urge to flinch but my own will is stronger now. 

I thought I had everything under control but it started to crumble as he slowly raised his arm at me without his intimidating approach ever-changing. 

He gradually leans his torso and pouted. 

"This leaf's making me annoyed, it's like its more closer to you than more I am to you." He said with a hint of humor in his tone. 

He’s saying that now? After everything I went through with him so far? I’m used to how life treats me but I felt like I dragged him down along with me. My personality does not suit his jolly and happy-go-round expressions.   
  


He has more than enough friends that’s compatible to the kind of environment he’s used to. I am no near in owning such notable distinctiveness among the crowd. I can picture his near future. I mean, he is graduating next year. The International Olympics Court is his ultimatum— _or he would just be Japan Men Volleyball Team’s national coach or assistant coach._ Billboards and skyscrapers will be entitled to his name. Millions of fans would be cheering for his jersey number. He would be the topic in every sports-concerned conversation after every match he has conquered with his team. 

I’ve seen one of his stupefying official matches. I perceived the main reason why he is adored by the people around him. An exceptional human that the world needs more than I, the nobody.

He should be out there with his own kind. Warming up various discussions which is one of his many fortes. Spreading a brimming attitude that he is known for from my department. 

"B-Bokuto-san we're running late." I accidentally croaked and flinched. "You're right, don't want Coach Franc getting all cranky." He heartily chuckled as he held the strap of his messenger bag. 

I reached down to grab mine but I froze as I felt his presence so near that I can barely feel the warmth of his skin. 

" **Grow**." He breathed firmly by my ear as his eyes squinted. 

  
In an instant, I knew what was I to become of this relationship I have with him. Beats that ruled my hearing senses. The adrenaline that gives me a short mental block of what is presently happening to me. The truth that was too much to process that I felt a sudden heat on the corners of my nose. 

"Are you coming with me, Akaashi?" He held out his massive hand with a reassuring smile that tells me that everything is going to be okay. "I know we will be in some trouble but...would you still be there with me until we arrive?" He added. Talking about how our volleyball coach will scold us but why did it have a deeper meaning for me? 

  
  
"Of course, I am here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> This is my first work in AO3 so please treat me well! I'd give updates twice or thrice a week as possible! There would be some side ships like KuroTsukki or KuroKen. I'm ripped in between them so I'm so sorry in advance hahaha. This will be full of bl with angst. You have been warned, boo. Enjoy reading! 
> 
> 'Til the next update! 
> 
> ༘✎ UsernameAshurii


	2. First Stroke

For some reason, I keep following my parents' orders even though it wasn't what I had planned in the first place. It's not because I'm a wreck of a son or a backslide student. I always got the first spot in every competition my classroom advisor's told me to participate in.

Looking back from what she said from now. Her words struck me differently from what I have understood as a child.

_"Akaashi-kun! You enjoy solving math equations right?" She pranced beside me._

_Her bright smile plastered on her face. "Why won't you join the upcoming Mathematics competition?"_

The expression she showed was unbearable up until now. A face with hunger and goal focus. The luggage filled hope and expectations which she passed me on as she also drew attention to my classmates to cheer me on.

The aftermath of getting second place afterward is still inculcated whenever I visit home as I saw my achievements on... 

"Akaashi-san!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry I spaced out for a moment." I flinched and I saw her still empty canvas. "What's the matter, Minjee?" I pulled up a chair and sat beside the little girl. 

"I see you here but I guess your soul is out down on the streets." Her eyebrows furrowed and pouted. 

It all starts with a single minor thought then it grows in multiple life scenarios on how I'm living with the current routine I possess as of now. Overthinking is one of the habits I unconsciously developed throughout my years of learning. I better get rid of this nonessential habit before clients start questioning my credibility as a professional. Until it's not too late yet or I'll force myself to give up my position to a better intellectual who has the highest quality of focus. 

I let out a soft giggle to see her reaction. "I'm sorry, princess. I think I'm already getting old." I gently pat the top of her head.

"You better have some friends, mister." She sighed as if she was my disappointed little sister that I never had.

I can't argue on that, it's been like five months or so since my secondary education graduation. All that was ever in my mind was the ounce of freedom I will finally grasp on as soon as I start college. 

"And you better tell me already who's your inspiration." I counterattacked and pinched her cheek delicately. 

She's like the sister I never had.

I'd better be alone in my family than have a sibling who'll go through the nightmare that never stops lingering me through night and day. The word Freedom does not exist in my household. If I'll ever have someone younger under my wing, I'd like him or her to be able to tell and show the world what he wants without any chains of restraint pulling him off. 

"All I can think about are trees." She muttered and puts down the paintbrush she was holding. "What I like is oversimple." I heard the sniff she did like it was a whisper.

I knelt on one knee in front of her and held her hands. I clasped her tiny palms together while it was wrapped around mine. I slowly brought it near to my lips.

"Baby, art will never be simple. People will never stop making extraordinary paintings." I gave my softest tone as possible to calm her down. 

"Do you know why?" I nodded modestly enough for me to meet her line of sight. 

She tilted her head in response. The anxiety through feeling her hands is enough for me to look at her through my mirror. The same desire to be exceptional. The hunger to be noticed circulating her veins. Brainwaves radiating to your entire system to better not half-ass the competition. 

"Because you, yourself, is an Obra Maestra." I gave her a lightweight smile as I compress all her worries and doubts slowly and benign using our hands together.

I saw her pink tone appears on the two corners of her face. "What's an Obra Maestra, Akaashi-san?" 

My mouth was left half-open when someone with a familiar aura welcomed his way into the room. 

"Hey hey! Akaashi-kun!" The bedhead rooster sneaked beside me with a sneer glued on his mischievous face.

"Didn't you saw the sign, Kuroo-san?" I stood from my former position and gave a blank look as I brushed my hands on my white apron.

His eyebrows met and his forehead slightly creased in curiosity. 

"Funny, last time I remember is that I'm a middle blocker of my college's volleyball team, not a damn rooster, quit it." He slid his hands in his jeans' pockets as he threw a semi-scowl. 

For goodness' sake, he's triggered by the sign that states the prohibition of animals rather than the placard indicating there is an on-going session. 

"Oh my bad, I meant the other sign pinned on the door." I collectively responded and signaled my assistant to fill-in Minjee's aid while I entertain this VIP.

He saw me after saying a few points to the lady he was supporting. Barely sprinted to approach me and immediately accompanied the young one. For me, I have to be this intruder's chaperone to my office. I won't allow him lurking through my bookshelves and returned them without their proper order as he first touched it.

"Your office looks dull and still sends mortuary vibes, won't you try something more like a color?" A professional rascal teased while examining my office.

"What brings you here?" As I placed my apron on my wooden easel in my office. "Although, your overwhelming existence does not falter any of my students and clients here." Said with crossed arms and rested my upper weigh supported by the desk. 

"The way how your words escape your mouth to say that is like you're talking to a stranger." His eyes shone a hint of amusement. 

"I won't beat around the bush anymore and only say it in six words." Kuroo cleared his husky voice and even thought of giving a dramatic look. 

Tell me, how is this not beating around the bush? 

The average human would be able to say like a whole introduction paragraph with the one minute he's wasting to build his so-called _tension and posture._

"Trash party. Tetsurou's Victorian Mansion. 7 PM sharp." Then as in queue, he executed his signature business negotiator aura on. 

Wow, he sounded like a true-blooded caveman. 

"Tsukishima was being unreasonable.” He sighed as his slender fingers were passing through the backbone of my books. He was staring somewhere to add his dramatic effect. “He would only join if you were there too." A hand rested on his v-line. "For your information, I'll officially finish graduation next year so this will be my last blowout until I become the business industry's nightmare of a bastard." He grinned as if his plans are in progress.

He looks like an idiotic actor. Though, the way he delivered his conversation was commendable and sort of persuading if it wasn’t about a house party that won’t be complete if I wasn’t there.   
  
Never once did I attended a house party when I started high school. There was this unspoken rule of arriving at school and return home as soon as possible or you’ll be sleeping with the birds. The first experience was too much to handle. A burglar tried to climb up the gate for god’s sake if it wasn’t for Kakashi, our Dobermann, I would’ve been sold as fresh meat to some black market consumers.   
  
“I have a presentation to study for my Social Science class, a monthly appointment with my dentist, and I have to interview another assistant on the same day as your get-together.” I blandly observed his every action in front of me.   
  


Even if it looks like he’s standing there, I can sense his mind was wandering outside the barricade of his plan A. There is no such person who can tell what he is thinking but only pudding head. 

"Your life really does revolve around a planner, ey?" A sneer appeared on his mischievous countenance. "Your friends must feel revered as they received your replies even though you are on a cramped schedule." A simple statement packed with thorns was brushed against my skin. 

This person more than anyone, definitely knows that I haven't been proactive with anyone the past few months. This merciless tycoon mastered the art of intruding on my weak side. If I call to mind, I never took into account in telling any of my high school friends the current situation I am in right now. As a lousy friend, if I can call to mind that I never took into account the idea of informing them as soon as I stepped out of the campus that day. 

I've cast them aside without second thoughts. Including that man overflowing with illumination and energy. 

"I see you have zero ideas on how the baby horned-owl coped up with himself while you were on your third year as a high school student." A full-swing charge that transmitted a petty heartache. 

Corrupt business magnates standing right before me is your death-sentence climbing up your level in less than a year.

The impact he besieged in less than twenty minutes, makes me want to reach for my desk's drawer but I won't be doing that until he leaves the facility. I only sensed my hand was unconsciously caressing my leather wristwatch. I caught his eyes were focused on that movement and silently taunts me with just a stare. 

This son of a bitch. 

"Will you be on your way if I'll consider your invitation?" I sighed as a fist clenched in such a facile manner.

"That's more like our Akaashi Keiji." His aura began to lighten up and instinctively closed the gap between us. "I thought you got your brain drained by the suffocating sphere you're putting yourself in." He spreads his arms and wrapped them around me for what they call a _bro hug._

He didn't last long in the building and told me he has some papers to deal with in his office after convincing my stonecold ass to attend his event. 

I puffed some smoke with my cigarette. Hopelessly wanted to get the guilty feeling out of my system. Damn, I was supposed to lay off the stress today. 

That Tetsurou must learn to suffice his verbal tactics or he'll be over the top intimidating even to his co-workers.

I gently tick off tobacco bits on the ashtray as I shifted my weight on my three-wheeled office chair. 

_"Someone will lighten up that hectic as hell schedule of yours." He muttered before closing the door entirely. "He will..."_

I throw my head back on my chair's headrest as I gave a few scoffs as I felt my throat in heat. The difficulty to breathe began to reside. Maybe I'm losing my sanity but It's better this way. 

It reminds me that I'm barely alive even though smoking wouldn't prolonge my life span.

Well, I don't yearn to extend my days of suffering too. 

_A few more words and I'll be able to finish my report due to next week. The faster, the better I'll have time to slack off during the weekends._

_I paused for a moment to stretched my intertwined fingers. I haven't checked what time it was but it's less than an hour before my next activity for the day starts._

_I'll talk to Coach Yamiji if I can skip practice today._

_The wind blowing from the opposite direction is making me remember the weighs that have been added ever since I advanced to high school._

_Oh, the desire to disappear sooner than later._

_If only he was here but he won't be returning until next week._

_Is it wrong for me to depend on someone to stabilize my mental state? This is the downside of gambling for a person. Once you fall, you can't stand back up like you used to._

_"When did I ever let you fall?"_

_"You miss me don't you, Akaashi?"_

A tear of betrayal escaped my rational facade.


	3. Blue Pigment

"Akaashi-san! It's been a while since we did a group assignment, didn't we?" A third-year student in our department greeted me as I sat on one of the chairs. 

"I'm hinting that it has been at least two months since the last one." A sympathetic smile was able to form. 

"I've always loved your writing material!" Those words escaped so sweetly that I remember a particular person who gives comments like that. 

I just couldn't put a finger on who it was. What am I really? Acting so anti-social like an asshole while I'm currently displaying a smile on the outside. I'm such a fake. 

"They always post your works on the announcement boards around the campus!" Jowin franked while twirling his pen with his fingers.

Well, it was not for any voluntary purpose. The professors kept offering me some extra-credit work. Probably it was another silent scheme, with some money and then the arrangement was established. Seriously, they need to get a life at their rusty ages already. 

"I know right? He every quality of my ideal man. The position is not taken yet though." She attempts to tease me with a wink. 

"My focus is not in that kind of matter as of the moment." I gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"You didn't have to bruise my feelings like that, senpai." A bitter countenance came into view as she rests her chin on her palm. 

"Hey, if you want to look for a boyfriend, get out of this room and host a search party on the streets." Akira, who has just arrived, blunts as if he was some heartless hopeless romantic.

"Kunimi! why do you have to be such a killjoy!" Now she started to whine with a matching pout like she was some elementary student that was pestered because her a dog didn't look her way when she called for it.

"Let's just get this started and over with." Akira sighed and took out his laptop. 

The conversation was left at that. No one spoke about it again once we formally started to discuss what our subject and focus should be on. We have to interview a person who has some other world outside the school. The goal is to show how people went on with their day while balancing their academic tasks. We can interview anyone we want to finish it off quick but Jowin said to interview someone influential. 

"Who knows, maybe our professor is just waiting for someone to show some passion for doing this simple assignment." He elaborated on his point whilst standing in front of us.

We established not so long ago that he is our group's leader. He has more of the enthusiasm to manage each and everyone's capabilities and roles. Where did I even get the nerve to declare that? I'll be running a whole damn enterprise after two more years. By hook or crook, they'd try to convince that their decision is the better path for me. Well, it is ashamed if I didn't take the honor to bring down that whole ass building with me. 

"But what if he's just literally giving us a simple assignment expecting a simple output?" Kunimi, with low energy, spat without repression. 

"Come on, Kunimi-san! I finally got to work with the great Akaashi Keiji, 20, Second Year Business Major Student." The way he said it was like an annoying whine that almost sent shivers through my spinal cord. 

Akira Kunimi glanced with his face filled with quiet exasperation. Witnessing this kid's attitude just reminds me of that trash-of-a-setter from Seijoh. He's currently a full-time actor from what I know. I've seen him in one of the billboards near the train station one night I was heading home to my studio. 

Out of people, that jerkass' name was the one I remembered? 

"I was thinking of someone popular in the field of sports." He held his chin when he suggested.

"Hmm, we don't have many eye-catching players so far." The girl said her thought. 

"I know someone not far from our department." Kunimi without any sarcasm volunteered. 

"Really! What is the person's name, Kunimi-san?" Light shone in Jowin's eyes. 

The two brimmed with hope and thrill to know the person's name but as Kunimi responded familiarity stunned me on my seat. Just by hearing that name, uneasiness grew in different areas of my senses. My hand unintentionally initiated stroking my wristwatch's leather strap. 

He didn't even glimpse from my direction and realizes any damages he has done. The only look he had on his face was a glint of lackluster. 

After that group discussion, we said our goodbyes and we'll stay in touch through Linear to discourse other matters regarding this moronic assignment that they treat as a minor project. I was on my way to the train station when the wind wafts through my plaid scarf brushing against my nape. Due to instinct, it caused me to flinch as I swiped my key card on the poll. I felt the return of the solitude season by a push of the hand bars of the scanner. 

I decided to stand by the platform. The train won't arrive in a rough five minutes or less. Well, it's not there's so much to do within that limited time. I'll take my time and hold off here. 

"Eh? why are we going to my house?" A red-haired kid near his twenties complained to someone 5cm taller than him. 

"My room's a mess, stupid." The kid with jet black hair reasoned without a quick look on his companion. 

"We've done it properly even so!" His partner tantrums by one stomp of his foot.

The sort of lecherous argument continued until the lofty kid wrapped an arm around his buddy's shoulders. They reminded me of two rascals from that intense crow heck of a team. 

Without even noticing, the train has already arrived while I was somewhat entertained by that eccentric youth couple. Though, I remember the mates I played with before aren't even worth calling a thing due to a high amount of catfights and petty quarrels. 

I hope they're doing better than I am. 

Are they still seeing each other?

Do they still keep in touch with each other no matter what the distance?

As the train's doors opened, I was about to go one step when my senses identified to an old accustomed fragrance and gleaming energy in front of me. 

The ordinary lazy shirts he wore. The favorite gray-colored joggers. His dog tag that has a name he won't dare let me read. Those brand new kicks that already has scratches behind. The way he looks at me whenever he passes by...

Were all gone. 

I was standing right in front of him after all these years of withdrawal but just like the impact of the wind's blow earlier when I entered the station, he didn't seem to notice a piece of me. Not a single care that I still wore the same perfume he once favored. The silly promise he told me to always wear it so whenever we were brought apart by some force of the universe, he would look back and check if I was the one possessing the sense of familiarity. 

Maybe I was the silly one for believing such promises exist. 

He's still right there.

But why can't I utter a word?

Damn it, any word with the average tone will be enough for him to hear me.

The safe word, Akaashi Keiji. 

"I'm here, Bok—" 

"Zeah! Hurry up or I'll be leaving you! We can just buy a new one!" His deep baritone voice was all I heard despite the swarming crowd around us. 

_"Huh? of course it's only you, I won't call anyone's first name unless his or her name is Akaashi."_

A foreign girl approached him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She had a timid smile on her small face. I can't call to mind of him telling me he has foreign blood running in his family. 

"Your parents are going to kill me if we're late for the party. I'm going to tell them it's about a keychain your past boyfriend gave you." He grunted aggressively as he squeezed her shoulders by a hand. 

_"I don't know why I get all edgy when you think of someone else while I'm alone with you, Akaashi."_

No more, make it stop.

_"Akaashi, why stop? You like me right?"_

I hate it here. Stop ruling my thoughts. 

_But you used to love me being in control remember, **Mi Vida?**_

He already passed by near me with her in his secured arms. A sudden wave of friction spreads throughout my body as I bumped shoulders with him.

He was not looking this way, why?

"Hey move on or leave it, man!" A stranger snarled behind me which caused me the reason to snapped into my senses. 

The next thing I knew I was on the train that was already on a move with to the next station. Standing alone by the door looking at how stunning the city lights looked from afar. An allure you can only view and appreciate from the right distance. 

After all these years, I thought I'd be able to support him even from a distance I set for us. My mind is fixed on doing that with pure intentions. That's what I wanted. 

But why do I want to come closer to the flame?

The story of one gusty night filled with warmth and comfort. A winter chapter to remember even if.


	4. Splatter of Dye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I forgot to mention that those unfamiliar names are my OCs! that's all! sorry for the late update! enjoy this chapter!

Damn, did I overslept again? 

The stubborn ass would pick any day to slack off. Well, at least today isn't Saturday. I'll be darned if I chose to waste an expected productive weekend over something unnecessary. Why do I even keep waking up? To reach that piece of a scroll to label me as a successful student? Yeah, my generation still has those boomers. Well, it would be a waste to not meet up with their expectations. Just keep in mind to not exceed more than what they expected. 

My unhealthy body has risen and I kept moving at a steady pace. I took out my normal college clothes. A black turtle neck complimenting my navy blue trench coat. Grabbed the towel from the chair and headed to the shower to clear my disordered mind. 

I stepped in the cold tiles and twisted the knob. Cold drizzles swathe throughout my body. Not leaving one warm spot. If only it was as simple as that. Reminiscing feelings from the past are literally a living hell. How stupid am I to attach another excess baggage when that's all I've ever done with this jinxed existence. Someone out there deserves more to have all the privileges I have. 

Shit. If my life was such a privilege, why would I want to disappear in the first place? 

I would've had a better reason to stay If I didn't get blinded by my goal. Lurking regrets strangled me ever since I finally gave the final touches to our story's canvas. I guess greed runs thicker in my family's blood. 

Eyes filled with absolute remorse stared back at me as I faced my bathroom's mirror. Two palms supporting my body's weight is placed on the bleak wall. 

"How fatuous." 

"The aspect ratio of this isometric triangle is equivalent to the other triangle, why do you think so?" Our Arithmetics Professor quizzed but as usual, those who were in front caught the spotlight.

I used to be active in class but maybe it would just stay as past tense for the remaining years I have to shed. 

Every day looks the same. The rambling students in the hallway when it was time to switch auditoriums. Looking at the wall clock a few minutes before we get dismissed by our educator. Conversations were born from each side and ended with a brand new topic. Batchmates who slyly ate a cheap chips brand. The constant clicking of my pen when our professor was listening to a student's opinion or stand concerning the subject matter. 

I'm just doing what everyone does, just a bit in a dull manner. 

Though, I'm not hoping for such a troublesome situation to deal with. If anything's okay, this circumstance should be enough.

I'm just not the person suited for surprise attacks, anymore. 

As I was trying to return my focus to what the lady is discussing about, a notification alert buzzed inside my messenger bag. I brought out my phone and text message from Jowin was displayed on my lock screen.

**From Jowin:**

**Subject: Social Science Assignment**

Hello Akaashi-senpai, I will be handing out the final set of questions

for our social sci's assignment!! I'll meet you by gate 3!! :) 

I replied with a bland "okay." Which in exchange, I received cute stickers. Apparently, we resorted to plan B because I was acting all immature. Not being able to face him even after I've done. I left it on seen and was about to put my attention back in class when I saw a message from bedhead. The text was sent two hours ago. Probably, it got mixed with the academic-concerning group chats that's why I left it as an unread.

The subject was about tonight's party. I'll just be a floating presence at that party. Without a doubt, he'll mostly invite his sports colleagues and some of the familiar faces during his highschool years. Everyone from Nekoma would probably be there. The smell of sweat and cigarettes surrounding the whole house. Maybe it would be nice to be a secondhand smoker. 

Damn, am I already an addict? or maybe just a death wish. 

For sure, Kuroo has his mind instilled in getting drunk and maybe bang his partner or probably anybody he finds dearly. Nah, I have a slight bet that it would be Kenma's night. Those two are always hung up on each other. I just didn't think it would since they were youngsters. Eh, who am I to judge. My love life's dead like withered grass. 

Well, it's not like I'm planning to have attachments that will be diluted soon. 

That's the last thing I prioritize right now. 

I returned my phone inside my bag and went on with my monotonous day. I look forward to it staying that way. 

How could I forget that life's a son of a bitch? I should've just let that request aside. 

_**How did I end up in front of that rogue's highly victorian gateway?** _

The second batch of dismissals of the day was delivered. Everyone was already hanging by the lockers talking about the weekend they'll be wasting away in some bar or friend's home. I'm in the normal group who just heads home and does not give a fuck to the world. As much as I see, maybe that's only 1 out of 5 students from this college. Probably there's one or none at all in each department. 

I guess this is what I'll be telling the grandchildren I'll never get to have. 

Giving into my deep thoughts led me to the meeting point. My eyes searched for the curly blonde at least 172cm tall who's fashion sense screams Chandler Bing. Maybe I'm just nearsighted or I already missed in spotting him. Perhaps, I arrived ahead of time but a rough 5 minutes flew by as I go through my phone. 

There was no such notice from him when I scanned my phone from time to time. Before I consciously realization hit me, a swift thirty minutes have gone in my wristwatch. Within those minutes, my lazy knee caps failed me and basically leaning now to the barricade. 

Seriously, am I really waiting for someone? 

Huh, I'm immune to these types of mishaps. Why should I be surprised? Just because even a complete stranger left of me hanging. 

This isn't even something personal. All because of a damned assignment, I'll miss my usual train schedule to get home. 

I was about to send him a text message when my phone rang. A call from Jowin. One single swipe of the answer button, a boom of loud DJ music entered my ears. Then kind to make your ears bleed due to the intense frequency of the sound waves. 

"Senpai? Are you there? Hey, wait this is an important call—" Worry was visible in his tone. 

"Uhm, Jowin? where the hell are you right now—" My sentence was interrupted by the party bastard. 

"How about you, Akaashi where the hell are you right now?" The crooked man's sly voice has spoken. Without even seeing him, predictions of him already high was prominent. 

"Go to hell, Kuroo." I cussed. "Stop being an asshole, I need to talk to the owner of the phone." My back left the barricade's touch.

"Man, you're already speaking to the devil's son. What shit are you on?" The annoying prick's snicker filled my hearing. "I have your project right here, this is to be submitted tonight at 8 pm right?" 

"You're the whole shit, Tetsurou. Return the phone—" 

"Hey Keiji, want to be my mommy?" His seductive tone was evident that it was cringe-worthy. 

I bit my lower lip and my mouth was left half-open as he gave his demand. 

**_"Come and play with the devil's game, Keiji."_ **

The next time I knew, I was already by hell's doorstep. 

I should've asked for the file earlier but it would be no use if he's not done with the conclusion. He's at least ninety percent when he started to finish it at the campus and probably finished it before they got dismissed for the last period. Maybe things would've gone differently if I encouraged them more to submit before the due date. Passing by familiar facades made me have second thoughts of going in. One failed assignment won't be a hindrance to graduating from college. Though, my groupmates would say otherwise. Is this what the next heir of a business group should say?

Whatever, there's no going back now. My life's been one real hell anyways. What's a little fire that could do? 

After minutes of being lost in my thoughts, I got the right amount of guts to face that bastard. Booze and smoke-filled atmosphere welcomed me when I entered the mansion. I could barely remember the history here when I last visited. Perhaps it was a family gathering since we have connections in the means of business. 

College kids were prancing and already has the least grip on their senses were all across the very walls of this place. I even brushed some physical contact through my upper arms in some instances. Glares and flirty gazes were their counterattacks. There were no in-betweens. Perseverance to pass through this crowd is quite a challenge. There were lowkey butt gropes that I just let it go. People here are just not in their minds anymore. Having said that, only two hours have gone. 

After going through that swarm of drunkards, an imposing staircase was now upfront. As told in the book, an almighty king or contender awaits on the topside.

I took one step, expecting to reach until the last foot, however, a solid pull intervened my balance that almost made my ass hit the spotless floor that disgorged rich and abundance. 

I gritted my teeth to see his provoking expression plastered on his sober face. 

"Pests like you never stops thriving to be a fucking burdensome, huh?" A sarcastic grin formed.

"Well, I'm playing as Amor at the moment." Queue in his malicious timbre. He scooped my upper arm like he was already giving me a cuddle. 

I pushed him, "Goddamn you man, where's my groupmate?" My eyebrows furrowed. 

"Oh right, here you go." He grabbed something from his pocket and took my hand then placed the flash drive on my palm. "I apologize for being such a small dick earlier. I just wanted the whole gang to get wasted me last one time." He pouted awful more than the ugly duckling and I want to hit that stupid face. 

That anger does not matter anymore since I met my objective for tonight. A whining Jowin baby intruded my peaceful mind. It would be quite rude if I left just because I got his flash drive. 

"Oh! are you looking for your groupmate Jowon?" He acted surprised. 

"Wohooo! Master Kuroo's Party is the bestest one I've gone to! Yohooo!" There was the untamed animal. 

"Did you made a minor your eye-candy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. There is a line to where you can joke around. Don't be a dick." His tone filled with alertness.

"That's what the small dick said." My eyes rolled with pure sarcasm.

"Don't you think you should be on your way now? I mean you do have to submit an assignment in an hour or two." He placed a hand on his v-line with chin's moderately elevated. 

With that familiar stance of mischief and control, I had my share of thoughts to stay here for a while. It's not like there would be a traffic jam at this hour. 

"You really like to play around, Kuroo, when will you stop being Peter Pan?" 

"When my cat's finally out of the hat." He equaled my sneer and shrugged his broad shoulders.

Those were the final words from him before he was taken away by some of his colleagues. I didn't saw one person in the mansion who've I had seen during my high school years though. Well, Kenma is the type of person who'd prefer to isolate himself in a room and play his console even if the party ended. I guess I should've asked the bastard where he kept his wife at. 

Well, there's no turning back now. I'd rather go home with a few regrets than return inside just to find a mate and be thrown with nerve-cracking mocks and taunts. 

There were a few distances before I reach my Audi but I was taken aback from a rugged silhouette who was laying his head down on the vehicle's sunroof.

Damn, really? Tonight's really not my night, is it? Same bullshit but on a different day. 

With full caution, I approached the man who reeked of alcohol. His hair was all over the place. 

"Sir, do you need some help?" Or should I call the police?

"Ngh, why d-does he don't want to see me, Kuroo?" A deep baritone echoed as he tries to pick himself up. 

I bit my lip and just let him be for a moment.

I see. He's a drunkard colleague of the rooster.

I gently nudged his foot with mine but he's masculine enough to still attempt to stand up. 

My insides were restless for some reason. I thought he'd finally stop clinging on my car but as soon as he faced my way his intense gaze was enough to make my knees weak.

I prayed with my all that he really isn't here.

My heart rate was beginning to be unstable. Leaping over and over again as if its seen its owner.

This is just another illusion. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Though as if on queue, a moving car's headlight shone on his face. 

The face that kept appearing in my dreams and even in reality. 

Quit it with that look, I won't be able to move forward if you stay like that.

I knew my downfall already started as he splattered those words like some colored dyes he liked to play with me.

"Why won't you look for me anymore, Akaashi?" 


End file.
